The invasive nature of glioblastoma (GBM) represents a major clinical challenge contributing to poor outcomes. Invasion of GBM into healthy tissue restricts chemotherapeutic access and complicates surgical resection. Munson et al., report an anti-invasive small molecule, Imipramine Blue (IB), inhibits invasion of glioma. Sci Transl Med 4, 127ra36 (2012). IB inhibits NADPH (reduced form of nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide phosphate) oxidase-mediated reactive oxygen species generation and alters expression of actin regulatory elements.
Klingenberg et al. report the NADPH oxidase inhibitor imipramine-blue in the treatment of burkitt lymphoma. Mol Cancer Ther. 2014, 13(4):833-41.
See also US20040132830A1, US20090176745A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,435,979B2, 8,436,195B2, WO2000030632A1, WO1998057922A1, and WO1997034589A1.
There remains a need for treatment of cancer that does not have the adverse effects generally caused by the non-selectivity of conventional chemotherapeutic agents.
References cited herein are not an admission of prior art.